


Fighting Chance

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Borra, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'One lead to four, or was it six? Korra lost count but she was having the time of her life, and apparently so was the earthbender, his smile never faltering and his green eyes never leaving her the entire time. In fact, they never left her the entire night…' Borra one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Chance

"You never even gave me a fighting chance."

His words sliced through her drunken haze like a heavy axe, bringing a moments worth of clarity. The team had gone out to celebrate another successful victory against the buzzard-wasps, but their faithful leader had bailed out on them just moments after they arrived at the restaurant to meet up with his girlfriend, a smile unlike one she had ever seen on his face at his departure. After he left, the two benders decided to take the festivities on the road, wandering aimlessly throughout the city until they stumbled into a small bar at a late hour. Both were hesitant at first but neither wanted to back down from a silent challenge, strutting into the establishment and ordering a drink. One lead to four, or was it six? Korra lost count but she was having the time of her life, and apparently so was the earthbender, his smile never faltering and his green eyes never leaving her the entire time. In fact, they never left her the entire night…

She shook her head and looked at him, brows knitting together in confusion. "What're you talkin' about, Bo?" She slurred, reaching over and nudging his arm. He frowned at the last bit of the drink in his glass before downing it and smiling at her.

"Nothin'. Must be the whiskey talking." He chuckled, standing unsteadily on his feet. She joined in on his laughter, standing from her seat, reaching into her pocket and paying for their drinks. Korra moved closer, slinging his arm over her shoulders and helping her friend out of the bar and back to the arena. They had made it a few blocks, the cool night air clearing her head before his foot slipped on the pavement, nearly causing them both to go toppling to the ground in a small fit of snorting giggles.

"B-Bo! C'mon, we got to get you home!" She said, tugging on the younger teen. He had a light rosy stain across the bridge of his nose, similar to that of a sunburn, but it darkened the second that he lunged forward and pressed his lips to hers in a quick and fierce kiss. Korra felt her own face heat up at the unexpected contact, her eyes widening to a comical size. Bolin pulled away slowly, as if the very action pained him to do. By the look in his large eyes it might as well have, the heartache and depth of love she saw reflection in the emerald eyes. She never noticed the little golden flecks that were littered throughout the green in his eyes, nearly imperceptible unless one were standing as close as she was now. Even in his drunken state, it was obvious he felt guilty for his action just then. His hand tightened in her own and his gaze dropped to the darkened street at their feet.

"Korra, I'm-"

She silenced him with a kiss of her own, uncoordinated and messy but passionate. It took him by surprise, but soon his hands found their way into her hair, pulling the main binding out of place and letting it drop to their feet. His lips were softer, hands rougher, shoulders wider, body more demanding than Mako's. She knew she shouldn't be comparing, hell she shouldn't be doing this, but she would put it off on being caught up in the heat of the moment. The alcohol. Any little lie she could think of that would fingers away from the fact that she herself wanted this from the moment Bolin kissed her. With Mako there had been sparks, but with Bolin… with Bolin there was fire everywhere.

The earthbender had turned around, lifting the other off of her feet and pinning her to the brick wall behind her, his hands gripping her thighs as he continued to kiss her. It was a kiss that spoke volumes. Fierce and soft, simple and complicated, demanding and giving, it was everything and more. He nipped at her bottom lip, earning him a soft whimper as she draped her arms around his shoulders, tangling her fingers through his dark hair.

Oh, who was she kidding?

She never had a fighting chance.


End file.
